1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to blood samples and more particularly relates to a combination of materials used in drawing a blood sample.
2. Background of the Invention
Many medical procedures call for analysis of a patient's blood and various reports have appeared disclosing devices and procedures for drawing blood samples and preparing them for storage, transportation or analysis. The one common feature of all reports on blood sampling is the attention paid to protecting against any contact between the patient's blood and the phlebotomist.
The equipment needed for blood sampling varies according to the analytical procedure for which the sample is intended. For example, some tests require only a single drop of blood while others require milliliter quantities divided into several portions. Some require anticoagulants, others require procoagulants. All require aseptic conditions during sampling and accordingly, employ various items to protect against infection and contact between the patient's blood and the phlebotomist. Thus, in modern medical practice, the skin puncture site must be sterilized prior to puncture and the puncture site aseptically covered after sampling. To avoid contact with the sample, disposable gloves are routinely worn by the phlebotomist.
Blood sampling has traditionally been performed by initially locating the necessary equipment, generally supplied in various packages by different suppliers, then arranging the individual items in a convenient and easily reached order prior to sampling. This operation has the obvious disadvantage of inefficiency compounded by the danger of beginning the blood draw without an essential component at hand. There is a definite need in the art of blood sampling for overcoming the above disadvantages of piecemeal gathering of the essential tools. It is toward fulfillment of this need that the present invention is directed.